WOW
by Anlyia
Summary: Something I thought of after Midnight Lamp. Bo&Lochlyn MA readers only!


This is just a little something I thought of after the episode midnight lamp. Enjoy!

P.S. I own nothing

Lochlyn was sitting in Bo's bedroom watching her sleep. He had finished his paperwork for the day and for some reason he decided to come here. Although Bo had declined the offer to be his champion she did say she would be his partner, which stirred inside of Lochlyn. Position of Ashe was a lonely job. Of course there were the many fae girls who would offer to share his bed and be his mate but that was all due to his position. Everyone did what he ordered without question. But Bo, she denied him over and over again. Bo was the only one to ever truly stand up to him and it only made him more interested in her. Lochlyn was determined to have her one way or another.

He sat in the chair at the foot of the bed and his eyes wandered across the visible flesh from the slumbering Bo. She was sleeping naked as always and lying on her belly, her legs wrapped amongst the silk sheets just barely covering her perfectly sculpted ass. Her smooth back was just out of reached and Lochlyn ached to run his hands along her smooth flesh. Bo's black hair was sprawled across the top of her back. Lochlyn was imagining moving it aside and laying kisses along her shoulders. This caused him to let out a small groan which Bo seemed to have heard in her sleep for she stirred slightly.

Bo's eyes were still closed but she covered her mouth to yawn and rub her eyes as the sleeping succubus awoke. Lochlyn sat utterly still and just watched her. Bo opened her eyes and sat up on her knees so her back was still to Lochlyn. She stretched out her arms like a cat and sighed. Bo heard an echo of her sigh only much deeper behind her. She tensed momentarily and tried to relax as though she didn't hear it. Bo lay back down on her stomach and closed her eyes like she was going back to sleep and carefully reached her hand under her pillow to find the small dagger hidden there. Her hand clasped around the handle. Bo ran how she would confront the intruder through her head as her adrenaline began to rush.

Bo slowly slid her hand out from the pillow and tensed to turn and throw the dagger. In a quick movement she sat up and turned throwing the dagger towards the intruder. Her eyes met Lochlyn's as he caught he dagger with one hand. Her left hand had pulled the sheet to cover her front so thankfully she didn't flash him. Bo relaxed slightly and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Sitting there watching me sleep like a stalker? This better be something important" Bo glared at him.

"Can't I just check up on my favorite partner?" Lochlyn smirked then stood up and moved to the side of the bed beside Bo.

"You always have an ulterior motive" Bo pulled the sheet closer to her body.

"Well then please enlighten me of my ulterior motive for my visiting you Bo" Lochlyn sat on the bed beside her legs which were not covered by the sheet. He placed his hand gently on her calf while staring at her face.

"Hey buddy I'm flattered but that is not going to happen, not with you" Bo laughed and stood pulling the sheet around her like a towel and moved to put on her purple silk robe that ended just above her knees.

"Now why would you think that was my motive? And I'm hurt you wouldn't consider me" Lochlyn stood to move a few feet in front of Bo.

"Don't try to make me look like a fool. I'm a succubus, I can see your chi and I know what's on your mind right now. And dude you're the Ashe, you're like the light fae king. That is just a bad idea. Also your Lochlyn I would not cross lines between fighting together to save fae world and… THAT!" Bo crossed her arms.

"Well then I guess I can't fool you. You're too smart for that anyways Bo. Would you please specify what "that" is exactly? I'm afraid you have baffled me" Lochlyn took a few steps forward so only a small space laid between the two.

"Mister you know damn well what "that" is" Bo poked him in the chest to specify her point.

"However, where does the line lie? I'm curious as to what you would consider a violation of that line" Lochlyn closed the space between them by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling them together. With his free hand he caressed her cheek.

"Wow" Bo got a head rush of sexual chi pouring onto her from Lochlyn and had to place her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

Bo gained her footing and pushed herself to look Lochlyn in the eye ready to push herself away. The moment she made eye contact though Lochlyn used it. He dipped his head and connected their lips. His lips lightly brushed hers like a first innocent kiss but what lied behind was not so innocent. Bo couldn't control herself and she wrapped her arms behind Lochlyn's neck pulling their lips closer together. Bo's lips moved on their own as the expertly savaged Lochlyn's mouth. Her lips opened invited him inside as their tongues met in flames. The moment they touched Bo needed to touch more skin, it was like her body was on fire.

Bo roughly pushed Lochlyn away and tore his business shirt open, the buttons flying free. She ran her hands up his chest pulling the ruined shirt from his arms. Bo's eyes flamed blue as the sexual tension soared through her body. Bo threw him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him lathering his body in kisses until their lips met once again. She pulled back slightly sucking some of his energy into her body.

"Wow, you are one of the best I've had yet. Your energy is just amazing" Bo managed to say before kissing him again.

Bo placed small bites along his neck and her hands reached his belt undoing it almost instantly. She pulled the pants off of his legs and began to grind herself on the very visible erection in his boxers. Lochlyn grabbed her waist flipping them so he was on top. He undid the tie on her robe and flung it open. Before him lay a feast of perfect flesh waiting for his mark. Lochlyn grabbed Bo's wrists and held them tight above her head. He kissed along her jaw, down her neck. He released her hands to squeeze the perfect tits in front of him. Lochlyn kissed each of them intently biting gently on the nipples causing Bo to writhe and groan beneath him. She arched up against his erection causing him to grind down onto her in return. Lochlyn slid his hand between them his fingers expertly going to work on Bo's woman hood. Bo screamed above him, her body eager for more.

Bo flipped them over so she was back on top. She flung Lochlyn's boxers to the floor and positioned himself above his rock hard erection. Bo came down on it hard, enveloping him fully in one smooth motion caused the two to moan and groan.

"Bo…" Lochlyn groaned her name.

Lochlyn flipped them back over, keeping himself wrapped in her warmth. He pulled himself out so just the tip was inside of Bo's incredible warmth. Then he slammed himself back inside of her causing Bo to scream out in pleasure. He began to find his pace pounding her furiously like a mad man. Maybe another time they could go slower but for now it was just too much and the both needed it furiously. Bo's hips met up with his in sync as he pounded into her. Their climaxes were building as they got closer and closer. With a final slam into her filling Bo completely, she squeezed her inner muscles around him caused them both to climax together. Bo couldn't help herself and fed from Lochlyn's release. Her powers filled him with such fervor that he climaxed multiple times in a row. The feeding for Bo caused her to follow his lead leaving her with small shudders as they finished.

Lochlyn collapsed beside Bo panting. He pulled the sheet covering them both as they lay there catching their breath.

"Wow" Bo said, with a huge smile on her face.

Well there it is, short and dirty Reviews are gladly welcomed.


End file.
